Naruto's Quest to find Sasuke
by AJV7
Summary: After years of searching, Naruto and Team 7 have finally found Sasuke as he fights Itahci. What happens here will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Finally Caught Up!

Hi, this is my firstNaruto Fanfiction that I started to write (a while after i thought about it) before the Manga Chapter 367 was released. I hope you all like it and enjoy it. :)

Chapter 1: Finally Caught Up!

As Naruto and Sakura searched for Sasuke, they got a lead on where Sasuke was last seen. So they rushed to the scene, where they found Sasuke fighting against Itachi. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi watched for a few minuets as they stood there in shock. Itachi and Sasuke fought as their swords clashed.

Sasuke seemed to have taken a lot of damage and seemed somewhat worn out.

Itachi on the other hand seemed to have taken very little damage compared to Sasuke, and he didn't look a bit worn out.

They continued to fight against each other as their swords once again clashed. But Sasuke lost his grip and as soon as Itachi's sword hit against his, his sword flew out of his hand. 

Sasuke then fell to the ground against a large boulder.

Itachi looked down at his little brother and said to him "You disappoint me Sasuke. I thought by now you would have fostered enough hatred to kill me, but it seems you have not." Then Itachi prepared to throw his final blow and finish Sasuke off.

Sasuke looked at his at his older brother for one last time before he closed his eyes since he knew this was the end, and he couldn't bare to look at the one who should have died by his hand. He failed to fulfill the purpose he made for life: To the avenge and restore the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, since he wondered why Itachi hadn't killed him yet. When he fully opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of him with his teeth clenched, his eyes closed tightly, and his hands balled into fist so tightly that his palms were bleeding from the excruciating pain of Itachi's sword in his chest.

The tip of the sword was only an inch away from reaching Sasuke's chest when Naruto's blood began to drip from the tip of sword.

As their eyes meet, Naruto began to speak.

"Sasuke, how could you? How could you give up now after all you've done? 

You betrayed the Village, joined Orochimaru , and more importantly you betrayed your friends, just so you could become strong enough to avenge your Clan by Killing your older brother! You have to kill him, not only for yourself and your Clan, but for the village and the friends you betrayed!" 

After Naruto finished, Itachi forcefully drew out his sword from his chest.

Then Naruto fell to his knees before the rest of his body hit ground.

"How pathetic, you can't even defend yourself." Itachi said as he turned away.

"Sasuke, do you knowwhy I spared you your life those many years ago?" Itachi asked as he stopped.

Sasuke was silent.

"It was so you could become stronger, strong enough to defeat Uchiha Marada." Itachi said.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Though it seems you're not strong enough to defeat him sadly." Itachi said as he walked away.

With every ounce of his energy, Sasuke got up and put his hands together to form the Chidori.

"I don't care about why you did it, I'm going to kill you regardless!"

Then with the Chidori in his hand he ran towards his older brother with incredible speed.

Itachi quickly turned around and drew his sword to defend himself.

Sasuke's Chidori went right through the left side of Itachi's chest, with a bloodied hand on the other side.

But Itachi's sword went right through the left side of Sasuke's chest, with a bloodied sword on the other side.

"Impressive, but not good enough." Those were Itachi's his last words.

Then both of their bodies fell to the ground.

Sakura finally snapped out her daze and ran to Sasuke as fast as she could.

When she got to him, she went on her knees and began to take off her gloves so she could begin healing him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he saw her face.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll be alright." Sakura said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"It's no use, it's over…" Sasuke said as his world began to fade away

"...Go help Naruto."

"No, please don't go." Sakura said while she was doing everything she could do to heal him. 

Then he stopped breathing.

With tears pouring out of her eyes, she pushed on his chest harder and harder as she tried to bring him back. But it was no use.

Then Kakashi walked up behind her and kneeled beside her.

"You did everything you could, Sakura." Kakashi said put his hand on her shoulder.

"But it wasn't enough…" Sakura said to herself.

She then turned her gaze toward Naruto where he laid.

So she got up, ran to him as fast as she could, and went on her knees as Kakashi turned Naruto's body face up.

"I'm not losing you too." Sakura said while she unzipped his jacket and began to place her glowing hands on his chest.

Her tears began to hit his body, but one tear hit the seal on his belly.

Little by little he began to fully breath normally.

Then he slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura crying.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura said with joy as she hugged him.

"Sakura…" Naruto said before he slipped back in to unconsciousness.

So they took Naruto and left to go back to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye To An Old Friend

In Konoha's hospital, the sun shined through the windows unto the young blonde boy's face as he began to wake up.

Then he opened his eyes and got up to find himself laying in a hospital bed.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. His question was answered with a sharp pain in his chest.

A few flash backs of his last encounter with Sasuke began to fill his mind as he grabbed his shirtless and bandaged chest, hoping for the pain to go away.

"Naruto!" a woman's voice screamed.

Naruto turned his head toward the doorway where he heard the voice come from to see Shizune, who looked concerned.

"What are you doing up!? You're not supposed to be up yet!"

"Shizune, I'm fine." Naruto replied as Tsunade walked into the room "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Lady Tsunade!?" Shizune said in a surprised tone. "Hey Granny Tsunade." Naruto said as he gave small wave in her direction.

"Well, I see you're up early, as usual." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

Then it hit him.

"What happened to Sasuke!?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke is...dead." Tsunade said as she began to focus her gaze toward the floor.

"Wh...what!?" Naruto said as began to sweat and tighten his grip on the bed bars. "That can't be...I saw him..." He couldn't believe it.

Then Tsunade continued to speak as tears began to form in her eyes "So is Jiraiyra..."

"What!?" Naruto screamed out of shock.

"Naruto,calm down." Tsunade said.

"Calm down,calm down!?How can I calm down when my friends and sensei are dead!?"

"I know how you feel Naruto,but you have to get a hold of yourself." Tsunade said.

"You don't know anything!" Naruto screamed out of anger. Tsunade just looked at him stonily.

Naruto took a deep breath after thinking about what he said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it."

"Anyway, I came to see if you were well enough to go to the burial ceremony-" "I'll crawl if I have to!" Naruto said, rudely interrupting Tsunade.

"You're not well enough to go!" Shizune said. "Just let him go." Tsunade said.

"But-" "Come on, you know he's going to go anyway" Tsunade interrupted.

"I guess you're right." Shizune said, sounding a bit disappointed since she thought he needed more rest.

"Of course I am, now come on and let's go so Naruto can get ready." Tsuande said as began to walk out of the room with Shizune close behind.

A few hours later, Naruto was dressed and ready to go! So he walked out of the hospital and walked alone as he went to the ceremony.

But he was soon joined by Sakura, who was also going there.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greeted as she began walk beside him.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, without even turning his head from the road ahead.

Sakura could tell that Naruto was "out of it" and wasn't himself. She also felt that it was her fault slightly, because she made him keep his promise to find Sasuke

and now that Sasuke's dead after all those years of trying to bring him back... who knows how this will affect him?

"I'm sorry." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Huh?What are you talking about?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"For making you keep you're promise to bring Sasuke back!" She answered loudly as tears began to pour from her green eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto said softly as turned to embrace her "you didn't make me do it,

I did it because Sasuke was like a brother to me and he made you happy,I just want you to be happy Sakura."

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I care about you."

"Thanks Naruto." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"You're welcome." He said as a soft smile graced his face.

Then they let go of each other and began to walk again as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

At the ceremony, People gathered there to pay respect to a legendary Sannin: Jiraiya ,the last Uchiha: Sasuke, and many other ninja who died protecting Konoha.

After the ceremony,Naruto and his friends were standing by Sasuke's burial spot.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's headband that he held and remembered all the good and bad times they shared together.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said as he crouched down to place the headband on ground near the tablet that read: "Sasuke Uchina: Last of his Clan".

He stood there a moment longer before left to go to the burial spot of his Sensei: Jiraiya. He walked over and there for a moment.

"I knew you were pervy, but I never thought you were a pushover." Naruto said sounding disappointed. Then he left and went to the entrance, and so did most of his friends.

Except for Sakura and Ino. After a few minutes of standing at Sasuke's burial spot, Ino turned her head toward Sakura's direction.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura heard Ino and looked at her. "Yeah Ino?"

I...uh...don't know how to say it but, I'm sorry." Ino said as she began to look at her feet.

"Ino?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for ruining our friendship over some popular guy that we both liked,but it's seems like you really cared about him and bet he cared about you too. So let's end the fighting and get back to the way things used to be.,alright? Ino said as she looked up at Sakura.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Sakura said as they shook hands and hugged each other.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were standing by the entrance gate and saw what happened.

"Well, it looks like Sakura and Ino are friends again." Naruto as a small smile began to form on his face.

"Let's hope it stays that way, otherwise I'll have to deal with Ino going on and on about how she hates Sakura again." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

Then Ino and Sakura left Sasuke's burial spot and walked to the entrance together. Once they got there, everyone said their good byes and left.

Little did they know they were being watched a mysterious man wearing a purple cloak.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Again?

Chapter 3: Missing Again!?

A few days passed since the burial of Sasuke Uchiha, and everything seemed to be back to normal,except for Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto had gone straight home after the funeral and no one had heard from him since.

No one had heard from Sakura since that day either.

Though after a that few days of mourning,Sakura decided it was time to move on and go back into the world.

So she went to Naruto's apartment to see how he was doing,she stepped up to the door and knocked gently "Naruto?"

No answer.

Then knocked again a little harder "Naruto?" She asked a little louder.

She had over heard that Naruto hadn't talked to anyone or left his apartment.

When she remembered this,she knocked even harder "Naruto!" and broke the door off it's hinges. "Oops."

After that,she proceeded to enter his apartment and looked around. "What a mess." She said to her self after seeing empty ramen bowls all over the floor.

She also saw claw marks on the walls and couldn't help but wonder what they were from,but she had an idea.

Then she found him in a corner,messy and dissolved.

"Naruto are you all right?" she asked as she went closed to him.

Naruto lifted his head from behind his knees when he heard her voice.

"Sakura?" He asked as he met eye-to-eye with her.

"Hey Naruto." She said softly as she helped him up.

"Thanks"

"No Prob." She said as she smiled.

Then Naruto did the unthinkable! He kissed her...in the lips!

She was taken by surprise,but even more shocking is that she gave in and kissed him back.

A few minutes later, they let go after realizing what just happened.

Before they even had a chance to say anything, they heard someone by the door.

"Well,it seems that I've found you both in one convenient place." Kakashi said as leaned against the door.

"Kakashi!?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything."Kakashi said reassuringly.

"Anyway I'm here because Lady Tsunade wants us at her office as soon as possible." He continued.

"What for!?" Naruto asked loudly as he crossed his arms.

"Come on,let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed his arm and dashed out of there.

"Wait for-" Then Kakashi realized that they were already gone. "-me...never mind."

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at Lady Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work to see that Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura were present.

"Well I'm glad you could all make it here since I have some startling news." She said in a serious tone.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares." Naruto said. This slightly annoyed Tsunade, but she continued to speak. "It's about Sasuke."

This took them all by surprise.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"It seems that someone has stolen his body and killed an ANBU agent right at grave site." Tsunade said.

"Who would want his body and kill an ANBU agent?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"We're not sure yet." Tsunade answered.

Just then, she remembered something.

"I can raise your loved ones back to life."

Orochimaru said and continued.

"But it will require a human sacrifice."

"That's it!" She thought.

"I want your team to go to the Sound Village to investigate. Tsunade said, thinking that she might be on to something.

"Sound Village?" Naruto asked.

"We'll go as soon as we can."Kakashi said. "Though I think Naruto could use a shower first." Sakura added.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he began to smell his armpit. "Eww...I guess I could use one after all." He said after smelling himself.

"Meet me at the gate in one hour." Kakashi said as he quickly left Tsunade's Office.

The other followed suite.

An hour later at the gate,Kakashi waited for the others to arrive.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura greeted as she walked up to him.

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi greeted.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked,but before he had a chance to say anything-

"I'm right here!" Naruto said, jumping almost out of nowhere.

"Naruto,you could have given us a heart attack!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto apologized.

"Well,you should be." Sakura said.

"Hey, at least I said I was sorry!" Naruto shouted as the argument began.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Sakura yelled back.

Kakashi sighed "You two sound like an old married couple, anyway can we please get going now." He asked.

Naruto and Sakura stopped as their faces turned bright pink and began to set out for the Sound Village.

By nightfall,the team made it to the half way point. There, they began to set up camp.

While they were making their tents, Naruto looked over to Kakashi "Kakashi-Sensei, how came Sai isn't with us?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's usually with us on these kind of missions." Sakura chimed in.

"I' not really sure why Lady Tsunade decided to leave Sai off this mission, but I'm sure she had her reasons." Kakashi answered.

And she did.

She knew that Sai had connections with Danzou and knew that he would somehow use this case against her.

So she couldn't risk Danzou knowing of this information, also this case was top secret and only a few ABNU agents and Kakashi's team knew about it.

Sakura had pretty much figured it out in her mind why after thinking a lot about it, though she refrained from saying anything about it.

After they were done they prepared to go to sleep.

"Good night." Sakura said.

"Night." Kakashi said.

"Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite." Naruto said.

Then they all went to sleep.

The next day at sunrise, the team woke up,started to brake down camp and move out.

By midday,they arrived at the Valley of the End.

They stopped there for a moment.

Naruto was reminded of his fight he and Sasuke had as he looked at the damaged statues of Konoha's founders.

Sakura remembered over hearing about the fight long ago,she felt so useless.

"If only I could have gotten there in time,we wouldn't be in this mess." Kakashi thought to himself.

Their thoughts were interrupted however, when they heard a loud,ear shattering noise that came in sound waves and knocked them off their feet.

"What the heck was that!?" Naruto asked as he tried to get up and get the ringing out of his ears.

"I don't know, but my ears are still ringing."Sakura complained as she placed her hands on her ears as she got up.

"Interesting." Kakashi thought as he got up.

After they were all up, they saw someone standing in the waterfall between the statues of Konoha's founders.

Once he stepped out, they saw that he was an... Akatsuki!


	4. Chapter 4:Engaging the Enemy!

Naruto Fanfiction 4

Chapter 4 :Engageing the Enemy!

Naruto,Sakura,and Kakashi couldn't believe their eyes,it was an Akatsuki that attacked them.

"We'll beat you just like every other Akatsuki we've beaten!"Naruto said confidently.

Then he started to run towards the enemy.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi warned,but Naruto wouldn't listen.

"Shadow Clone Ninjutsu!"

Now there were five Narutos present and four of them went a head.

Two of them formed Rasengans and all four of them jumped into the air and prepared to hit their target.

But the Akatsuki opened his mouth and the loud,ear shattering sound waves took them out as they poofed out of existence.

"Naruto that idiot! Look what he's gotten himself into!" Sakura yelled in frustration at seeing Naruto acting like such a hot head.

"Hmm...I think there's one thing you failed to notice.Kakashi said

"Huh?"

Then under the Akatsuki's feet,Naruto came out and punched him under his chin while he was distracted.

"Good job,Naruto." Kakashi said to himself as he smiled under his mask as seeing Naruto use his head for once.

Surprisingly the Akatsuki landed on his feet after the hit.

He and Naruto stood on the water as they waited for one to strike.

"Sound of Death!" The Akatuski said before the sound waves hit Naruto full force, but they didn't move him.

Instead the water turned red like blood,the sky turned orange,and the sun turned black.

He fell to his knees and grabbed his head as he tried to stop the intense pain he felt.

The Akatsuki smiled "He heh he."

What ever happened to Naruto,it didn't affect the others.

"Naruto's been caught in a Genjutsu!" Kakashi said as soon as he realised what happened.

They then began their attack.

"Sakura,you take care of Naruto,I'll deal with the Akatuski" Kakashi said as they ran towards their enemy.

Once Sakura reached Naruto,she put her hand on his shoulder and sent an impulse of Chakra into his system,thus releasing him from the Genjutsu.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said as she helped him up.

Kakashi began to form a Chidori as he got closer to the Akatuski.

Sound waves hit him,but he stood his ground.

Though to his surprise, the Chidori disintegrated in his hands. "Impossible!" Kakashi thought.

"Guys,we have to get to higher ground!" Kakashi said as he turned is head toward his teammates.

Then they went up above the statues of Konoha's founders.

The Akatuski followed them.

Once they reached the top, they took a short breather.

Though they were interrupted when when the Akatuski arrived and sent sound waves their way.

Sakura jumped from where she was,hoping to hit him in mid-air before he had a chance to reach the ground.

She was so close to landing a punch on his face,her fist only inches away from his face,but a sound wave pushed her back and she hit the ground...hard.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he saw her unconscious body lay there.

Then he closed his eyes,appearance changed as he let out one of the fox tails.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he looked at his opponent with killing intent,

"Do your worst,Jinchuuriki." The Akatuski said with a smile as he began send more sound waves Naruto's way.

Naruto ran at full speed through the sound waves that scratched him up a bit,toward the Akatuski.

Upon reaching him,Naruto clawed his chest all the way up to his chin and sent him flying way above the ground.

Naruto crouched down,then he jumped up,clawed the Akatuski some more and punched him right in the face so hard that he was sent flying toward the ground and hitting it full force.

Sakura got up slowly to see Naruto standing over the body of the Akatuski.

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura sitting up,once he saw her his appearance changed back to normal.

He smiled at her and gave her a thumps up.

She smiled back at him.

Their little moment was interrupted however,when he was hit in the face and sent to the ground.

He looked up to see who hit him ,it was the Akatuski...with a curse mark!

When Sakura saw this,it reminded her of when she saw Sasuke used the Curse mark while they were in the Forest of Death during the Chuunine Exam.

It remined Naruto of when he first saw Sasuke use it when they fought.


End file.
